Planet
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Menitikkan fokus di tempat itu membuat Tsukishima memiliki berbagai macam interpretasi. Pertama yaitu bagai melihat jajaran konstelasi di langit – hanya saja yang ini lebih menggairahkan untuk dilihat – dan dua buah matahari. #Tsukkiyama7Parade #Week3


Anne Garbo

Planet

Disclaimer : Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi

Warning : Konten Eksplisit.

Mungkin ini bukan waktu yag tepat untuk berpikir melalang buana. Dengan Yamaguchi berada di pangkuannya sedang menikmati diri sendiri bergerak turun naik dan suara yang tak ditahan-tahan kala miliknya tertanam dalam untuk menekan di titik kenikmatannya.

Dalam pikirannya – juga kenyataannya - Yamaguchi yang saat ini begitu indah. Seluruh tubuhnya merona merah. Badannya basah entah karena keringat atau bekas dijilat. Ditambah alunan erotis dari suara-suara tertahan yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya – bekas Tsukishima gigiti.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus pikiran Tsukishima saat ini. Melainkan dua buntalan yang terbusung tepat di depan wajahnya.

Puting yang tadinya tersembunyi malu, kini membusung ereksi karena dalam sekian menit terakhir tak henti Tsukishima hisapi. Di sekitarnya, dikelilingi bintik-bintik kecoklatan pemanis yang khusus – hanya milik Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Menitikkan fokus di tempat itu membuat Tsukishima memiliki berbagai macam interpretasi. Pertama yaitu bagai melihat jajaran konstelasi di langit – hanya saja yang ini lebih menggairahkan untuk dilihat – dan dua buah matahari – karena warnanya sudah merah terang sekarang. Kedua, bisa juga digambarkan bagai tata surya dimana matahari yang dikeliilingi planet-planet dan satelit-satelit yang jika ditarik garis bisa menjadi sebuat orbit. Orbit yang besar yang kalau disambung ternyata punya dua matahari.

Memikirkannya membuat Tsukishima terkekeh yang disambut rengekan dari Yamaguchi. "Tsukki… se-serius.."

Tsukishima menjilati salah satu dari 'matahari' itu. Rangsangannya membuat kaki yang menopang Yamaguchi seketika kehilangan tenaga dan membuatnya jatuh ke pangkuan Tsukishima. Terdengar bunyi tamparan antara kulit dengan kulit saat Yamaguchi mendarat. Milik Tsukishima pun menjadi terkubur dalam-dalam, menyenggol titik tersensitif Yamaguchi, dan memicu kontraksi yang mengakibatkan keduanya mengerang.

Tsukishima menerima pukulan yang terasa pelan dari Yamaguchi. Berkali-kali.

"Iya.. iya.. maaf," ucap Tsukishima meski nadanya tak terdengar menyesal sama sekali. Tangannya mengelus punggung Yamaguchi untuk menenangkannya. "Aku akan serius. Okay? Kita mulai lagi?"

Yamaguchi menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita sudah selesai!"

Dia berusaha bangkit namun sayang kedua kakinya hilang tenaga dan membuat Yamaguchi kembali terduduk dan kejadian tadi terulang. Bedanya Yamaguchi tak sempat menahan suara hingga erangannya terdengar di seluruh ruang tv.

"Apa maksudmu sebaliknya?" tanya Tsukishima. Pemuda pirang itu bangkit sambil memeluk Yamaguchi agar miliknya tetap berada di dalam. Kemudian membalikkan posisi mereka dengan membuat Yamaguchi yang terpojok di sofa.

"Maksudmu seperti ini?" Tsukishima bertanya lalu mengejutkan Yamaguchi dengan sentakan yang keras. Dampaknya sama seperti Yamaguchi yang menjatuhkan diri ke pangkuannya. Kali ini Tsukishima – sesuai permintaan Yamaguchi – dengan serius memasukkan dan mengeluarkan miliknya dengan gerakan yang cepat juga kuat. Suara tabrakan antara kulit bertemu dengan kulit serta desahan lepas milik Tadashi bagai suara latar mereka malam itu.

Yamaguchi tak sanggup membalas pertanyaan Tsukishima. Matanya sudah terpejam rapat. Mulutnya tak berhenti menyuarakan yang lain. Kedua tangannya memeluk punggung dan kedua kakinya tersilang di pinggang Tsukishima.

Kesempatan itu diambil Tsukishima menaikkan tangannya naik dari pinggang Yamaguchi menuju putingnya untuk dicubit. Membuat pemuda brunet itu berteriak dikala mendesahkan namanya.

Ketiga, jika benda ini kurang tepat diinterpretasikan sebagai matahari, maka sebut saja planet. Planet apa yang berwarna merah?

Mars.

Mars juga dikelilingi banyak asteroid. Sama seperti puting Yamaguchi yang dikelilingi bintik-bintik erotis.

Lagipula yang Tsukishima baru tahu. Kalau planet Mars dicubit, ternyata sensasinya luar biasa.

"Jahn-ngan.. mnn…"

Tsukishima sama sekali tidak mengindahkan rengekan dari Yamaguchi. Di bibirnya terukir seringai tipis.

Planet

"Tadashi,"

Yamaguchi sama sekali tidak bergeming. Punggung masih menghadap Tsukishima dan tak ada tanda-tanda untuk berbalik.

"Aku minta maaf."

Masih belum ada jawaban. Pemuda freckle itu sibuk mengancing satu per satu dari kemejanya dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyenggol dadanya yang masih berkedut sensitif.

Tsukishima memeluk bahu Yamaguchi dan meminta maaf sekali lagi dengan nada yang lebih manis. Dia bisa merasakan punggung Yamaguchi rileks dalam dekapannya dan memberanikan diri membalikkan tubuh Yamaguchi agar menghadapnya.

Namun apa yang dia dapat yaitu Yamaguchi yang belum selesai mengancingkan kemejanya, menampilkan dadanya terlihat. Nampak dua plester tertempel di atas dua planet Mars. Menutupinya bagai kabut luar angkasa.

Melihat Tsukishima terpaku dengan mulut setengah terbuka Yamaguchi sadar kemana mata itu memfokuskan pandangannya. Wajahnya merona malu. Tangannya segera menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang tak pantas Tsukishima lihat.

"J-jangan lihat!"

Kacamata Tsukishima sampai terpeleset turun dari hidungnya ketika melihat Yamaguchi bertingkah seperti itu.

"Kenapa di plester?" tanyanya setelah sadar dari pikiran-pikiran liarnya. Meski mulut berbicara, mata tak beranjak dari dua titik tersebut.

"Tsukki sih, dicubit terus. Digigit terus. Kalau copot bagaimana?" keluhnya terdengar seperti ingin menangis.

Tsukishima membatin, jika belum kiamat baik matahari, planet Mars, asteroid, konstelasi, sistem tata surya tidak akan runtuh. Begitupula dengan puting milik Yamaguchi. Tidak ada satupun kabut luar angkasa maupun plester yang akan sanggup menutupinya. Juga meski planet tersebut kembali tertelan dalam lubang hitam ataupun puting Yamaguchi kembali bersembunyi ke dalam. Tsukishima yakin bisa mengeluarkannya.

Kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja nanti malam.

FIN


End file.
